


Subway Love

by MalecTales



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All Human AU, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Strangers to Lovers, but not really, more like frustration, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecTales/pseuds/MalecTales
Summary: They were playing this game for weeks now, stealing glances from one another, willing the other to start talking, but no one was making the first move.. until someone did.Or the one where Magnus and Alec take the same train to work everyday and always sit across from each other but are too stubborn to start talking.





	Subway Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my first fic so be gentle with me. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3
> 
> Big thanks to my beta, S. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

They were doing this thing for weeks now, ever since Magnus was forced to take the earlier train.

_"I appreciate you being fashionable, Magnus, but you being fashionably late to work every day has crossed the line. If you are late again I will have to lay you off, I'm sorry."_ He remembered the conversation he had with his boss a few weeks ago.

So here he was, at 7:30, waiting at the subway, his eyes still half closed with sleep deprivation, but anticipation rising nonetheless. In just a few minutes he will see him again. The guy with the raven hair. It was almost like a ritual. Magnus getting on the train at first station easily finding a seat, and his mysterious train crush getting in on the next sitting right across Magnus.

It happened every day, without exception, so Magnus' heart started beating a little faster as the train stopped at the next station and people started pouring in. There weren't that many people this early ( _honestly who gets up this early, why did his boss force him to do this?_ ), but that was a good thing because it meant that his crush easily found his usual spot and sat across Magnus.

Dark navy blue glasses were framing his hazel eyes, as usual. Magnus decided that he had to be a professor or something with that cute nerdy look he had going on, and the fact that he always got out at the station where the university was. He wore a dark grey blazer over a blue shirt, first two buttons opened, allowing Magnus to see just a hint of chest hair, but enough to have his imagination going wild.

He smiled politely at Magnus, as always, and took out his book and started reading. _What was he reading this week?_ Magnus took a peek at the covers curiously. _'The art of war'_. Ah, a classic, even Magnus read that one. It would be a perfect opportunity to start a conversation, but the guy never showed any real interest in Magnus and he didn't know if he should make a move. When he was lucky enough to steal a glance from him, he would avert his eyes immediately, light blush coloring his cheeks, but Magnus wasn't sure if that was a clear sign he liked him. So he sighed and took out his phone, opening whatever app got under his fingers first so it wouldn't be too obvious he was blatantly staring at the man across from him.

He glanced up after a few moments and saw that the guy was already looking at him. Magnus smiled cheerfully but he was already looking down, his attention back on the book. And that's how their game went. Every work day of the week. Magnus would look at him, he would look away. Why was it so hard to approach him? It wasn't like he could run away? He wouldn't exactly jump out of a moving train if he wasn't interested in him, now would he? He should just go ahead and say hi. Or make a comment about his book. It really wasn't that hard.

While Magnus was going over potential scenarios in his head, he hadn't noticed that the train stopped and in an instant the cute guy was getting up and walking out.

_It was his station already?_ Magnus pouted. He hadn't even gotten enough time to look at his cute bum on the way out because he was too startled with his sudden departure.

He sighed in disappointment and leaned back in his seat. There is always tomorrow, right?

 

~

 

Ah, there he is, Magnus smiled as the man he was waiting for entered the train the next day and sat at his usual spot across from him. His shirt was dark green today and made his eyes pop in variety of colors. Magnus almost swooned, and noticed that the lady that was sitting next to him chuckled silently. She somehow managed to sit next to Magnus almost every day but he never paid any attention to her before. She was an older lady but stylish nonetheless. She had an open cheerful expression and red lipstick was framing her toothy smile. Magnus complimented her makeup then brought his attention back to his crush.

His nose was buried in his book as usual. Magnus nervously rubbed his fingers together, lightly biting on his bottom lip.

_He's so pretty,_ he thought, and forgot to take out his phone as usual to seem like less of a creep and found himself just staring dreamily.

The guy looked up and met Magnus' eyes. His heart skipped a beat when the other man smiled shyly at him. He smiled back and finally found the courage to say something. He opened his mouth and then─

 

**buzzzzzzzz**

 

The man's phone started vibrating and he reached for it to answer.

_You have got to be kidding me_ , Magnus slumped back in his seat a little. He pouted in disappointed but shot his eyes wide open when he heard his voice for the first time. It was as hot as him, it was really not fair. Could he get any more dreamy?

Oh yes he could. Magnus definitely swooned this time when he heard the other man laugh lightly. It was such a heavenly sound and he just wanted to kiss every single wrinkle that appeared around his eyes.

Magnus groaned. Who was he talking to that was making him smile like this? A girlfriend? Could he dare hope it was a boyfriend? At least that way he would know he had a chance in some twisted universe. Maybe it was none of those. Maybe it was his mom. He looked like the kind of guy that would get along well with his mom. It was definitely his mom, Magnus decided and smiled triumphantly at himself.

The train halted to a stop and Magnus pouted when he realized it was the cute guy's station. He got up and walked out, his phone still on his ear. He was not talking to his mom. No one talked to their mom that long. It had to be a girlfriend. He sighed in disappointment, but made sure to take a good look at his perky bum this time and hoped that would lift his spirits up enough to get through another day of hard work.

 

~

 

Magnus was sitting on the train, his arms crossed and his lips shut in a tight line. If he wasn't positive that the cute guy had a girlfriend yesterday, he was definitely sure now. He was sitting across from him as usual, reading glasses on his adorable nose, but instead of a book in his hands, he was holding a bouquet of flowers. Magnus was refusing to meet his gaze, even though he could feel his eyes on him. Was he feeling jealous? This was ridiculous. He took out his phone and went through his e-mails to distract himself. The cute guy's station came soon enough and once again he was out, Magnus felt a little sad they didn't share any eye contact today even though he was the one avoiding it.

"You should talk to him," he suddenly heard a voice beside him say. He turned his head and saw it was the lovely older lady that sometimes sat next to him.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he frowned.

"Oh, my dear," she chuckled lightly, "I see how the sparks fly when you and that young man look at each other. You should just talk to him."

Magnus sighed. "It's not that simple."

"It really is. We are doing it right now," she raised her brows playfully. "What's your name?"

"Magnus."

"I'm Gloria. It's lovely to meet you."

Magnus smiled and nodded.

"See. It's as simple as that," she bumped him playfully on his shoulder.

He laughed. "I see what you did there. But he has a girlfriend," the smile on his face faded away.

"You don't know that."

"Didn't you see the flowers? He has a girlfriend. And he's bringing her flowers," he sighed dreamily. "Could he get any more perfect?"

"Ohh," she threw her head back in a laugh. "Those yellow roses? Oh honey, you don't bring those kind of flowers to your girlfriend, unless you want to get dumped. And you definitely don't look at other guys like that, unless you want to get dumped," she winked.

"You really think so?" Magnus asked. His voice hopeful.

"I know so."

Magnus smiled and got up, his station was next and he had to get to the doors.

"Thank you, Ms. Gloria," he bowed his head a little. "I will see you around."

"Goodbye, dear. And remember what I said, it's as simple as that."

Magnus smiled again and turned to walk to the exit. He was suddenly feeling really light and confident and his mind was set on one thing. Tomorrow he will talk to his crush.

 

~

 

_This is new,_ Magnus thought when the next day cute guy entered the train with another man. He was a little shorter than him and had sandy blond hair that was falling into his eyes. They sat across from him and Magnus was pretending to look at his phone so it wouldn't be too obvious he was listening into their conversation.

"Let me see the ring!" The blond one said and Magnus' eyes shot up as the cute guy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. The blond one snatched it from his hands and opened it. In it was the most beautiful diamond ring. Magnus gasped silently.

"Woah!" the blonde one exclaimed. "She's going to flip!"

“I know,” the cute guy smiled from ear to ear, skin around his eyes crinkling in that adorable way and Magnus’ stomach dropped. He’s getting engaged. Guess that yellow roses didn’t get him dumped after all. He fetched the earphones from his pocket and plugged them in. He didn’t want to hear any more of their conversation. He refused to even look at them. His eyes only quickly glancing at them when they walked out on their stop.

 

**

 

“So that’s him, huh?” Jace asked once they were out of the train.

“What?

“Your _‘magical train crush’_?” Alec blushed. He didn’t know Jace knew about this.

“Did Izzy tell you?” he asked.

“I might have persuaded her into telling me why all of a sudden you cared about how you looked every morning when you leave for work,” a smug smile played on Jace’s face. “He’s not bad, I guess. If you’re into all that posh and fancy looking type.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“So why don’t you talk to him?”

“I don’t know,” Alec shrugged. “I don’t know how. It seemed like we were finally getting somewhere, he looked like he was going to start talking to me the other day, but then something just shifted,” he was gesturing with his hands. “I don’t know, he’s been acting weird since, he even looked like he was annoyed at seeing me today.”

“He was probably just feeling intimidated by me,” Jace tried to joke but noticed Alec shoulders were slumped and he looked like he was really hurt.

“You really like this guy, don’t you?” he asked softly but Alec didn’t say anything. “Look, Izzy told me that you guys have this thing, where you just look at each other with dopey smiles, willing the other to make the first move.” Alec’s cheeks were burning. He couldn’t believe Izzy told Jace all of that. He wondered how she would feel if he “accidentally” lost her engagement ring. Simon probably wouldn’t be too happy about that, though. He put his trust in Alec to pick it up from the jewelry store and even though Simon could be really, _really_ annoying sometimes, Alec couldn’t do that to him. Or to his sister. So he sighed and waited to hear what brilliant advice his brother was going to give him right now.

“So be the one that makes the first move,” Jace said simply.

Alec rolled his eyes again. “Thanks, Jace. That’s super helpful.”

“Hey, man. Just telling it like it is,” he pulled Alec into a half hug. “I’ll see you later, and tomorrow you’re going to get him, stud.” He winked making Alec laugh, and they parted ways, ready to start another day at the office.

 

~

 

The next day Alec entered the train, his _‘magical train crush’_ sitting at his usual spot, but it wasn’t what Alec was expecting. This time he was the one with his nose buried in a book, instead of Alec. And he didn’t even look up to smile at him. He did that every day. That was the game. _Why was he not playing the game?_ Alec was in a slight panic mode. Every ounce of courage he had to finally make that first step today just flew out the window.

Minutes passed. Alec was staring at him intently. Willing him to look up and meet his gaze. But nothing happened. He was staring stubbornly at his book and Alec sighed in defeat when the train stopped at his station and he had to get out. He glanced one more time at the man after he got up, but it was in vain and all he could do was turn around and walk out.

 

**

 

“What was that?” Gloria smacked Magnus on his arm once the train started moving again after the cute guy left.

“What was what?” he asked.

“You weren’t playing the game! He was looking at you like a little lost puppy, waiting for you to give him some attention and you just ignored him,” she said bewildered.

“It doesn’t matter. The game is over. He’s engaged.”

“Engaged?! I didn’t see any ring on his finger,” she argued.

Magnus sighed. “Look, you weren’t here yesterday. He was clearly showing an engagement ring to a friend he was with, and they both looked very excited about it.”

“I’m not buying that,” she shook her head. “You didn’t see the way he was looking at you. Like his life consists of nothing but clouds and you are the only sunshine that can brighten it.”

“Stooop,” Magnus could feel himself blush. “I told you, it’s over. It was just a silly crush anyway.” He got up from his seat. “Let’s just forget about all of this, okay?” he asked and Gloria nodded reluctantly. He had a feeling she would not be giving up that easily.

Thank god it's Friday, he thought.

 

~

 

The weekend went by fast, too fast for Magnus' liking. He was still worn out from his night out on Saturday and he felt tempted to sleep in longer and catch the next train. Suddenly he wasn't feeling excited about seeing the cute guy anymore. But his boss' words echoed in his mind _'one more strike, Magnus, and you are out.  
_

So like a good employee that he was, he was standing in the subway at 7:30 sharp. The train arrived on time and he sat at his favorite spot. Maybe that was not the best idea if he wanted to avoid the man but it was still his favorite spot and he wouldn't give it away because of some awkward silence and stares that might occur.

Right before the train stopped on the second station, Gloria walked in from another wagon and sat across from Magnus.

"What are you doing?!" He asked alarmed.

"Taking the matter in my own hands," she winked as people started pouring in and cute guy found himself standing in front of her.

 

**

 

Oh no! Alec thought as he walked in and saw that his favorite seat was taken. Some old lady was sitting there sprawled, not leaving any room to sit next to her. What was he supposed to do now?

"Oh, I'm sorry, my dear," she said. "I know you usually sit here but surely you must understand. My old bones are aching very intensely today and I just had to make myself comfortable. But you can sit there, next to my handsome friend. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she gestured to an empty seat next to his crush.

Alec was not ready for this. The courage from last week was long forgotten. And it was Monday, everyone hates Mondays, he was not ready to get this close to him. Not today, not on the grumpiest day of the week, and definitely not after how he ignored him the last time he saw him.

He felt a light push on his back, and saw that the lady was encouraging him to take a seat and go for it. _Did she have this planned?_ He shook his head and stepped forward to the man.

"Hi," Alec said shyly and took a seat next to him.

He looked up from his phone and nodded. His expression was neutral. No hint of a smile, just a simple polite nod, and his attention was back on his phone.

Alec played with his fingers nervously, glancing at the man next to him from time to time but not getting his attention. He looked at the lady across from them and she shrugged apologetically. Then she took out her phone and started typing. She muttered something that sounded like “time for plan B” and grinned wickedly. Alec didn’t pay her much attention, he just leaned back into his seat and wished the train would go faster.

When the train stopped at the next station a number of older people got in and both Alec and the man next him got up to give them their seats. They were standing next to each other, the cart getting more crammed with people, pushing them closer together. They started pouring in from other carts, too, all senior citizens and Alec wondered where they were all going this early in the morning. It was not like they had jobs to get to.

They were pushing them from all sides and Alec found himself standing with his crush’s back pressed into his torso. He could feel his firm muscles and his scent was intoxicating. Alec’s heart started hammering and he could feel his breathing getting quicker and heavier. His head was hovering over the other man’s shoulder and he closed his eyes unconsciously breathing in the scent of his strong perfume.

“I don’t think your fiancé would be happy with you rubbing yourself on another man,” feeling it against his ribcage, more than hearing the man’s voice snapped him back to reality and left him confused.

“My what?” And that’s when it struck him. The man started acting weird after that day when Izzy came back from her semester abroad and called him while he was on the train. After he surprised her with yellow roses the next day before work because those were her favorite. And finally, after he picked up an engagement ring with which Simon proposed to her at her welcome back party. That’s why the man was acting cold, and distant. Because he thought Alec had a girlfriend, a fiancé. He thought it was wrong to smile at him flirtingly. He thought it was best to put an end to this game of theirs because it was wrong and immoral.

“The one you bought that lovely ring for,” the man said after Alec gave no answer.

“No! You got it all wrong,” he said quickly. “That was for my sister. And the roses, too. It was all for her.”

“Eww, are you courting your own sister?” he looked at him over his shoulder with a frown. “That’s just wrong.”

“What?! No! Of course not,” Alec couldn’t believe he was even asking him that. “I would never make a move on my sister. I wouldn’t make a move on any woman, for that matter,” he looked at him intently, trying to communicate with his eyes. _Please realize that you’re the one that I want_ , he begged silently.

“Oh.”

 

**

 

Magnus was now turned completely facing his crush. _Did he just say, what I think he said?_ His heart was beating fast, and people around them were pushing them impossibly close together. He was sure this wasn’t a coincidence, all of these people here, at the same time, all glancing toward Gloria, winking at her and nodding with sly smiles. She orchestrated this whole thing. Called all her senior friends and ensured that Magnus finds himself in this exact situation. He shook his head fondly, he couldn’t believe it. But it was now or never, the man that he liked was standing just inches away, looking at him with hopeful but nervous expression, waiting for him to say something. He looked him in the eye.

“Well, normally I don’t have a problem with courting women, but there’s this guy I like at the moment. Maybe you know him? Very tall, dark messy hair, likes to read books on his way to work. Ring any bells?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” the guy breathed out. “I think his name is Alec.”

Magnus hummed. "Good. You should tell him to call me sometimes."

The train stopped, but neither of them were moving. Still standing impossibly close, their breaths almost mixing together.

"This is where you get off," Magnus purred, and that finally snapped Alec out of his haze.

"What?!"

"...the train." Magnus pointed at the already almost empty train wagon, doors threatening to close any moment.

Alec finally moved and jumped out. "Wait!" He turned. "You didn't give me your number."

Magnus looked at him with wide eyes. How could he be so stupid? And he couldn't exactly yell out his number right now. "Tomorrow!" He yelled, the doors already starting to close.

"I don't even know your name," Alec called back.

"I'm Ma-" and the doors were closed.

Magnus slumped back into his seat, annoyed expression on his face. _What an utter idiot!_ He mentally scolded himself. Getting lost in the moment, forgetting to give him his phone number. He groaned. But could one really blame him though? It was so easy to get lost in those hazel eyes, especially when they were standing that close. Of course his brain wasn't working properly. And he's going to see him tomorrow anyway. It's all going to work out, right?

"Relax," he looked up and saw Gloria grinning at him. She was obviously proud of the scene she just orchestrated, making the two men finally talk to each other.

He couldn't help but smile. "Thank you," he said, "for everything. Even though I blew it."

"You didn't blow anything," she assured him. "You're going to see him tomorrow, introduce yourself properly, and you are going to live happily ever after," she paused. "And then you can thank me by naming one of your babies after me," she wiggled her eyebrows and started laughing.

He started laughing, too, realizing how fond he had become of the woman, and how thankful he was to her.

"Thank you," he said again when they both calmed down. "And you're right. It's all going to be fine."

 

-

Everything was not fine!

"Pack your bags, Magnus!" Was the first thing his assistant Maia had told him when he entered the office. When he gave her a puzzled look she elaborated.

"We're going to Chicago. A tech company is looking to launch a new product and they hired us to do the market research for them. We're meeting them first thing tomorrow morning to get all the details and we will be doing field work for the next few days, meeting with their target customers to gather all the necessary data," she said excitedly.

Magnus had been working in this marketing company for 6 years now, and Maia was his assistant for almost 3. They got along really well, traveling the country together working for some of the best companies in different businesses. If it were any other day Magnus would be ecstatic. He loved the so called "Windy City", the chilly weather allowing him to wear the numerous fancy jackets that he owned. But he really needed to be on that train tomorrow. He didn't want to make it seem like he was standing Alec up. And he really wanted to give him his number. _Why was life like this?_

"How long will we be staying?" He asked.

"We should be back on Friday evening." He put his face in his hands. "And we are leaving today." He actually groaned. This couldn't be happening. He won't see Alec the entire week. He's going to think he's avoiding him on purpose and there's no way to let him know that he wasn't. This is a disaster.

"Fine," he sighed. There wasn't anything he could do. This was his job. The one he liked doing, he had to remind himself. All he could do was hope Alec would understand and not jump to any conclusions. And now he had to go home and pack his bag.

 

~

 

Alec's heart was beating fast as he stood in the subway, waiting for the train. He could feel his palms sweating and he rubbed them nervously together. The train stopped before his feet. In just a few moments he's going to see him and finally get his name and his number. He walked in and headed for his usual seat where he will surely be waiting for him.

Except that he wasn't.

Alec looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. His stomach dropped in disappointment and he tried not to jump to any conclusions. Maybe he had a day off. Or maybe he was sick. Oh how Alec wished he at least knew his name. If he was sick Alec would find him and bring him soup, take care of him until he felt better. He shook his head fondly. He was being ridiculous. He didn't even know the guy. Maybe he didn't like soup. Or maybe he wouldn't be comfortable being around Alec without his makeup. Alec was used to the sparkly embellishments that framed his eyes every day. It made him look beautiful. Like he was bathed in the starlight itself. But Alec was sure he was just as beautiful without it. Maybe one day he would find out if he was lucky. All he could do now was close his eyes and daydream about him and hope that when he finds himself on this train tomorrow, he will be there, too.

He wasn't.

In fact, he wasn't there the next day either. Or the next. By Friday, Alec didn't know what to think anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want to be at this dinner right now. He was sitting at the dinner table across from his parents. Isabelle had called them all over for a family dinner to announce her engagement with Simon to their parents. Even though they weren't too big of fans of Simon, they took it surprisingly well, which Alec would normally be really happy about if he weren't a pile of grumpy mess.

"What's wrong with you?" He suddenly heard a voice beside him say. Jace was looking at him pointedly, his brows furrowed. "You barely said a word all night, and you haven't eaten anything. Is it about that guy? Have you talked to him?"

Alec glanced at his parents in mild panic and even though they weren't paying them any attention, he still didn't want to talk about this in their presence. They weren't exactly against his sexuality, but they didn't have the tendency to talk about it either. He never brought a man here to meet them, and they never asked, and it was a dynamic that they have all gotten used to. It could be worse, he guessed.

He also didn't want to talk about it because he didn't want to admit to himself that he missed seeing the man this week. Even though he only saw him 20 minutes every day, he still liked whatever they had. He really wanted to get to know him. He brushed Jace's question off, telling him they will talk later and focused back on Isabelle and his parents.

"The wedding is in 2 months," he heard his sister say. "I always wanted a June wedding." He was surprised it would be this soon, he thought his sister would take months to plan everything to perfection. He also wasn’t prepared for what she said next.

“And Alec, I expect you to bring a plus one.” He almost choked on his drink, and Jace tapped him on the back.

“Don’t worry, he’s working on it,” he said and Alec gave him a warning look.

“Are you seeing someone, Alexander?” his father asked.

“No. And don’t call me that,” he rolled his eyes. He hated when they called him by his full name, it always felt like he was being scolded.

“Well, I hope you find someone by then. I don’t want you brooding in the corner alone at my wedding while we are all having fun,” Isabelle smiled at him. He knew she wasn’t exactly ordering him to find a date for her wedding, she just wanted him to be happy. He appreciated it. He didn’t want to spend the night sulking either and he was still hoping that the thing with his train crush would work out.

 

~

 

Magnus was walking towards his apartment building once he got out of the cab that drove him from the airport, when a few university students who were clearly intoxicated ran past him, singing and laughing. Magnus looked at them fondly. He remembered his own university days with a smile. He had a blast back then. But his smile faded away when one of the boys shouted, "spring break!"

_Spring break?_ _No!_ His thoughts were spinning fast. Although he had a really good time in Chicago, and they did a perfect job for their clients, he was still looking forward to getting home and seeing Alec again, and finally asking him out. But if his suspicion was right, and he really was a university professor, that meant he wouldn't go to work over the spring break. Which meant Magnus wouldn't see him for another week. _Another week!  
_

He groaned and finally stepped into his building. Suddenly he didn't feel excited about being back home. But maybe he was wrong, maybe Alec wasn't a professor, he thought as he rode up in the elevator. Maybe he will see him on Monday and everything will turn out perfectly, his spirit lifted when he was finally inside his apartment. He wasn't going to sulk all weekend and expect the worse. He's going to see him in 2 days.

He didn't.

In fact, he didn't see him on the train the whole week. For the first time in his life he wished he was wrong. Of all the things he assumed about Alec, of course this had to be the one thing he was right about. He groaned and silently prayed that the work hours today will pass quickly.

 

~

 

"Remind me again why you couldn't bring Clary with you?" Alec whined as Izzy dragged him in yet another bridal store. They've been doing this the whole day. The whole week, to be exact. Flower store on Monday, venues on Tuesday, cake tasting on Wednesday. It almost felt like he was organizing his own wedding. He loved his sister, she was his best friend and he would do anything for her, but this was his week off, and he really didn't need to know all these things about flowers and cake flavors.

"Are you kidding me? As much as I loved having her with us when we needed artistic advice for flowers and cake decorating, she is still Simon's best friend. I can't risk her telling him any details about the dress."

"And how do you know I won't tell him anything?" He asked.

"Because you know I would kill you," she grinned and pulled him by the arm. "Now come on, I already see some things I want to try on." He let her drag him inside.

 

*

Nine dresses and three hours later they were back on the street.

"So," Isabelle looked at him slyly, "what did Jace mean when he said you were working on finding a date for the wedding?"

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. It's the guy from the train, isn't it?"

He was never capable of hiding anything from his sister, and if he wouldn't admit it himself, his blush was enough of an answer for her to know she was right.

"Did you talk to him?", she asked.

"Yes. No. Well kind of," he sighed out in defeat. "I don't even know his name. And I haven't seen him in 2 weeks. He probably forgot all about me, if he was even interested in the first place."

“Is that why you’ve been sulking all week? Because I refuse to believe it’s because of all the shopping you’ve gone through with your lovely sister,” she grinned and bumped him in the shoulder.

He chuckled fondly. It’s true that he’s been feeling down this week. He missed seeing the man for so long, he even considered going to the university just to see him on the train. And he would probably do it if Isabelle didn’t carefully plan every day for them.

"So tell me about him," she inquired with a smile.

He looked down at her and was ready to shrug off her question, but she was looking at him with such an open expression and real interest he couldn't deny her. So he sighed and closed his eyes for a second and thought of the man he was so infatuated with.

"I know his name starts with 'Ma-', that's all I was able to get before the door closed and cut him off," he stated.

"I bet his name is something cool, like Mason."

Alec frowned. "Mason? That's not a cool name."

"Wanna bet?"

He thought it was a stupid idea, but his sister was obviously excited about it, if that ridiculous grin was any indication so he decided to just go with it and they both placed their bets.

"What else?"

"What else, what?" Alec got lost in thought, thinking about the man and wondering for the millionth time what his real name was.

Isabelle chuckled when she noticed her brother's dopey face whose thoughts were clearly somewhere else. He really liked this guy. "What else can you tell me about him?", she asked.

"Oh," Alec said once his attention was back on his sister and he started to describe the man to her, his voice going noticeably softer.

"He's really tall, and elegant. He looks like a businessman and his hair always matches his clothes", he paused and wondered what color he put in his hair this week. Or the last. _God, did he really not see him for 2 weeks?_ He missed him so much. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he did. He missed his face, and his smile, and the way he stood so close to him the last time he saw him. His scent and how soft his lips looked when they were just inches away from his own. He wanted to kiss him so bad. Wanted to know what his lips taste like and how his hands would feel if he caressed Alec's face.

He blushed when he realized they both stopped walking and Isabelle was looking at him with a soft smile, listening intently. She put a hand on his arm and squeezed it lightly, saying she understood without saying a word.

"I don't really know him, Iz," he started, "but there's just something about him. I don't know. My day just gets better when I see him. We don't even need to talk. His smile brightens my day, it gets as bright as his clothes”, he chuckled and shook his head. _When did he become so sappy?  
_

"You mean like that?" Isabelle asked and pointed at something behind him. He turned around and saw _him_ , exiting a tall glass building, looking as beautiful as ever. Alec’s jaw dropped, and it didn't take long for his sister to realize that that was actually his train crush and before he could say anything Isabelle was already walking after him.

 

*

Magnus was happy that the week was finally over and he could go home and relax for the weekend. He had a long and exhausting day and was starting to get annoyed with a female voice behind him yelling after someone. He didn't want to turn around because yelling "hey" could be directed at anyone but he did stop in his tracks when she added "you in the purple blazer." He looked around and didn't see anyone else in his immediate surrounding wearing anything purple so he turned all the way around to see who was yelling after him.

He was met by a slight but beautiful dark haired woman that he never saw before but there was still something familiar about her. She was walking towards him with a determined pace and behind her was, Alec? Magnus felt like someone punched all the air from his lungs and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the man storming after what he now realized was his sister. His brain didn't have time to process that because he was too busy staring at his crush whom he hadn't seen in 2 weeks and he just wanted to jump in his arms and squeeze him tight.

"Izzy!" He heard Alec call after her but she already reached Magnus and introduced herself with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Isabelle. You don't know me, but you know my brother here," she pulled Alec in front of her. "And he really needs to talk to you."

Alec was staring at her in terror, not sure what to do or say. So she gave him a gentle push, making him stand even closer to Magnus. "Come on big brother," she grinned, "I'll be right over there," she pointed at a store across the street and gave Alec an encouraging squeeze on the arm before she left.

Magnus didn't say anything during this entire exchange, he was just standing with wide eyes, still not sure if this was really happening. He missed seeing Alec so much. He just wanted the weekend to come and go so it would be Monday again and he would see him on the subway. The thought of randomly bumping into him never occurred to him, and he was impossibly grateful for this coincidence.

Alec was staring at him too, a slight blush coloring his face and he finally broke the silence.

"Hi," he said, with that adorable crooked smile of his, "I'm sorry about my sister."

_Was he kidding?_ Magnus wanted to hug his sister and buy her all the jewelry she could ever wish for, for running after him and making this conversation happen.

"I'm the one who's sorry," he started babbling, his mouth working faster than his brain. "I'm sorry I forgot to give you my number and I'm sorry if you thought I was avoiding you on purpose, I wasn't. I had to leave town for a business trip, and when I came back you weren't there, and I assume you're on spring break because you have to be a professor with that adorable nerdy look you have going on, and-" he wasn't even sure if his words made any sense, at this point he was talking so fast. Alec was just looking at him with an amused smile, somehow decreasing the distance between them without Magnus noticing. "And I'm sorry, you don't even know my name, I'm-"

The word never left his lips because suddenly they were sealed with Alec’s own. His were warm and rich like a morning coffee, and it felt like they were made for the sole purpose of being connected to Magnus’. They glided along Magnus’ in a slow and soft motion, making him weak in the knees, and he was thankful Alec was holding his shoulders steady. His own hands found their way to Alec’s hips, locking the fingers in his shirt and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss, and breathing him in. It felt like eternity and like it was ending too soon, all at the same time.

“Magnus,” he breathed out when they finally parted, their faces still lingering close together, staying like that for a few more moments. He finally opened his eyes when he heard Alec chuckling softly.

“We both lost,” he said grinning, and Magnus tilted his head with a frown not sure what Alec was talking about. _Did he not like the kiss? Was this a mistake?  
_

“What?” he asked softly before his mind could get flooded with more doubtful thoughts.

“It’s stupid,” Alec shook his head, “but Izzy and I made a bet guessing what your name was,” he said, now looking into Magnus’s eyes with an amused smile, “and we both lost.”

Magnus chuckled, “What was your guess?”

“Mark.”

“Mark?” he started laughing. “Really, Alexander? You couldn’t have picked a more mundane name for me?” he shook his head fondly.

Alec stilled and averted his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, his smile fading.

“Nothing. It’s just that you called me by my full name and I didn’t hate it. That never happens.”

“Well,” Magnus raised his eyebrows and took a step forward, “I love your name. And you know what I would love even more?” He lifted his hand up and started playing with the lapels of Alec’s coat.

The other man swallowed hard and shook his head which encouraged Magnus to continue with the silkiest voice he had.

“I would love to see your name in my phone, next to your number,” he looked up through his eyelashes and whispered. “What do you say?”

Alec didn’t answer. Instead he leaned in and closed the last bit of distance between them, reconnecting their lips again. He cupped Magnus’ face and gently caressed his cheeks. His tongue glided over Magnus’ lips in a silent plea for entrance, which Magnus enthusiastically granted. His hands were resting on Alec’s chest, soaking in the warmth of his body, and feeling the tight muscles underneath the fabric. They kissed gently and slowly, like they had all the time in the world. Which they had, now that they had finally properly met and talked.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Magnus said when they parted, looking up from Alec’s kiss-swollen lips into his brilliant, hazel eyes. Alec’s only answer was a big, bright smile that Magnus had a feeling he would never get tired of.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this guys, thanks for reading! Let me know if you would want me to continue this story. Again, all comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3


End file.
